Lost Magic
by Antonia Granger
Summary: My first fan fic--A discovery of dragons...a Weasley romance...
1.

Lost Magic

**Lost Magic**  
by Antonia Granger

> When she reached the top of the hill, it took her a moment to register what she was seeing. A cow. Dancing. Fred Astaire had nothing on this creature. It spun; it glided; it leaped. It cut crazy, beautiful patterns across the field and all the time, it hummed. This was the noise that had crawled into Ivy's dreams, sounding like Mom's singing crystal glasses and Grandma's windchimes all at once. It called to her and brought her here to this hilltop under the full harvest moon. 
> 
> She watched for a moment and then began to copy the movements of the beast. With the sheer joy that only an eight-year-old can express, she jumped and swooped. She waggled her toes and waved her arms above her head. Her honey-brown braids flew in arcs around her. Finally, she laughed out loud. This was magic. At that moment, she realized that this was not one of her father's docile heifers gone mad under the moonlight, but a real, magical creature right here on her home field. Its sleek grey body was like nothing she'd ever seen. The world suddenly became incredibly interesting. 
> 
> Ivy sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her giddy knees. She watched rapt as the creature continued it's dance. 
> 
> "It has an enthralling grace, doesn't it?" 
> 
> Ivy jumped at the sound of the voice, but out of surprise, not fear. There could be no fear on a night like this. A figure stood behind her. Oddly dressed in a short cape, an over-large velvet hat and striped knickers, the woman smiled down at her. 
> 
> "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Ivy told her. 
> 
> "We do tend to transcend our limitations when we apply honest enthusiasm. I daresay that creature is homelier even than the ones your father keeps in that barn." 
> 
> "It's not one of ours then. I knew it. I realized the coloring was all wrong." 
> 
> "Oh, dear me, no," the woman said with a hoot. "That is a mooncalf. Normally quite shy, but the full moon brings it out. To be honest, we think this is part of its mating ritual." 
> 
> At this, the woman cast a shrewd eye to Ivy to see if she'd said too much. Ivy blushed, but looked her straight in the eyes. 
> 
> "We don't actually know, though, because at that point in the process, they reclaim their modesty," the woman instructed. "I'm just here for the dung, really, but you've recalled my wonder when I first beheld the creature." 
> 
> "Is it magic, then?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> "Of course," the woman said with a smile. 
> 
> Ivy smiled back. 
> 
> "My name's Ivy. I live over there. I'm in third grade at Crestview Elementary and I'm the fastest kid in my class. I'm even faster than Ricky Macintosh and his sister's on the high school track team." 
> 
> "My name is Magda and I've travelled quite a distance to be here tonight." The woman sat down next to the girl, laying a broomstick behind her. 
> 
> "Did you fly on that?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> "Yes," Magda said. "It's quite an old model, but it's never given me any trouble so I see no reason to upgrade." 
> 
> "Could I ride on it?" 
> 
> "Oh, no, I don't think so," the woman said. "It will be light before too long and I must collect the dung for my herb beds." 
> 
> "We have lots of dung. You can come back anytime for more," Ivy said. 
> 
> "Well, I need the dung of the mooncalf, dear, but thank you all the same." 
> 
> They watched in silence as the mooncalf danced until Ivy spoke. 
> 
> "I just knew it. Mom and Dad said magic wasn't real. They said Santa Claus didn't exist or leprechauns or anything. Wait till they find out how wrong they were!" 
> 
> "I'm afraid, dear," said Magda, "That cannot be." 
> 
> "What?" said Ivy, turning to the witch just in time to see her draw a wand from the folds of her cape. She was afraid. 
> 
> "I do regret this, dear," said Magda. "_Obliviate!_" 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Ivy woke up for school that morning, got herself dressed and fixed breakfast. She walked down to the end of her lane to catch the bus. As they drove past the fields, all the cows seemed to stare at her with disdainful eyes. She didn't know why, but Ivy cried.   
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Standard disclaimers, though so far the characters are mine. A notable spell and some wee beasties belong to JK Rowling, however. 


	2. 

Lost Magic

> Colorful streamers of yellow and green hung from the ceiling, some still taped to the walls, others with their ends adrift, reaching to the floor. The hallway was a jungle to navigate and excited students ran through it like exotic beasts on the prowl or natives anticipating the hunt. 
> 
> "See you tonight! See you at the game!" a girl yelled before whirling around and bumping into Ivy, sending her books flying. 
> 
> "Watch where you're going!" Ivy yelled. 
> 
> "Freak," the girl snarled. "Why don't you get some real hair?" The girl flounced away in her short green skirt, pigtails flying. 
> 
> Ivy bent to pick up her books while her friend Jen retrieved the ones along the opposite wall. 
> 
> "I hate homecoming," Ivy said. "It's so pointless." 
> 
> "Well, yeah," Jen said. "But there's the dance and all." 
> 
> "Again I say: Pointless. The people in this school are so clueless. Like it makes a difference if our team beats shitty old Memorial Central. What does it matter to the world?" 
> 
> "Ivy, lighten up," said Jen though she knew she was beating a dead horse. "Try to have some fun." 
> 
> "Fun. Define?" 
> 
> "I'm just saying...." 
> 
> "Rob won't be going to the dance. Rob doesn't want to see me ever again." 
> 
> "There are other guys. And I'll be there and Tracy and Kate. We'll all have fun together." 
> 
> Ivy stopped and leaned against a row of lockers. 
> 
> "It's just.... This all seems so pointless, Jen. What are we all doing here in this little hothouse when there's life out there to be had?" 
> 
> Jen handed Ivy her lost books. "Maybe there's some life around here, too." 
> 
> Ivy sneered. "Right," she gestured after the pigtailed girl. "Those cheerleaders are considered the top of the heap around here, along with the brainless hulks who'll be running around the field tonight before spreading manure on their fathers' fields tomorrow afternoon. And if you want to be a straight-A student and memorize all the dismal facts they tell you to, you can come in a distant second. But god forbid you want to live a real life!" 
> 
> "Just come tonight!" Jen pleaded. "We'll have fun. We'll diss Rob!" 
> 
> Ivy gave her a half-hearted grin. 
> 
> "Maybe." 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Ivy nervously smoothed the crimson velvet of her dress. She looked in the bathroom mirror and fussed with the one long black strand of hair that fell over her left eye. She wanted to look good enough that Rob would die when he saw her. She'd passed his car in the parking lot and had wanted to kick some ferocious dents in it with her boots. He'd said he wouldn't be here tonight. Said that maybe they should quit seeing each other for a while. 
> 
> The door to the bathroom swung open and a trio of girls walked in, all pastels and big hair. Ivy relinquished the mirror to them and retreated to the hall. Music came echoing faintly from the gym, some atrocious Springsteen crap. Ivy practiced slinking down the hallway. 
> 
> The gymnasium was dark but for the twinkling of the disco ball over the dance floor, otherwise known as the basketball court. Ivy stood in the doorway and peered in, looking for Jen or Tracy or anyone else she'd feel comfortable approaching. Finally to Ivy's relief, Jen materialized out of the darkness. 
> 
> "Hey! You look great," Ivy said, admiring her black satin dress. 
> 
> "Thanks," Jen giggled. "It was my sister's prom dress and I dyed it, but look!" She rubbed a hand vigorously over her hip then held it up to reveal a dark stain. "It's all over me." 
> 
> Jen grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her into the crowd, leading her across the gym to a table of friends. 
> 
> "Have you seen Rob?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> Jen glanced back at her, shrugged and pointed to her ears to say that the music was too loud, she couldn't hear her. 
> 
> When they got to the table, Tracy and Kate hugged her. 
> 
> "We're so glad you came," Tracy told her. "It just wouldn't be the same without you." 
> 
> Doubt it, Ivy thought to herself and then felt guilty. She had good friends here. Why could she never appreciate the things she had? 
> 
> Her mood lifted when the Springsteen song ended and the sweet, dark tones of Annie Lennox came over the speakers. The crowd at the table stood and they moved together out onto the floor to dance in a circle. 
> 
> Oh, I want to travel the world and the seven seas, Ivy thought as she closed her eyes and grooved to the music. 
> 
> Her reverie abruptly ended when a strong shove pushed her into the middle of the circle of dancers. She turned around to see a hulking football player with a blond girl, no longer pigtailed. 
> 
> "Excuse me," the boy said gleefully, but the girl smiled slyly at Ivy before they moved away. 
> 
> "What was that?" Tracy asked. 
> 
> "He did that on purpose," Kate said. "I saw him." "Are you okay?" Jen asked. 
> 
> Ivy shrugged them off. 
> 
> "I'm fine," she said. "Just the same old shit." 
> 
> They danced a few more songs until the DJ spun MC Hammer. Back at the table, Ivy scanned the crowd, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Finally, she spied him. Rob sat at a table on the opposite side of the gym with Linda Cass, vice-president of their sophomore class, and her friends. How could he, she thought? Ivy knew they lived near each other in town, but Rob had never shown any interest in her before. He'd always said that student government was an exercise for junior despots. What a night. 
> 
> "I'm going to go get something to drink," Kate announced. "Anybody want to come?" Tracy and Jen stood. 
> 
> "Don't you want something to drink?" Kate asked. 
> 
> "Just bring me some arsenic," Ivy said. Kate frowned. 
> 
> "Okay, bring me a Coke then." 
> 
> While her friends were gone, the cheerleader flounced up to the table with three architecturally-coifed girls. 
> 
> "We think you should leave, Ivy Andrews," the girl pronounced. 
> 
> "Hmm. You know my name," Ivy observed. 
> 
> "You show up looking like some freak. You didn't even go to the game, you don't deserve to be here." 
> 
> "Well, I paid my dollar-fifty to get in and I'm a student here like the rest of you...." 
> 
> "Bitch," one of the back-up girls chirped, apropos to nothing, looking around at the others for affirmation. 
> 
> "We think you should leave before things get ugly," the cheerleader said. 
> 
> "Like you," the back-up girl giggled. 
> 
> Ivy stood and took a step toward them. 
> 
> "What's going on here?" said a deep voice. All heads turned towards Mr. Fink, the principal. Jen stood behind him, looking worried. 
> 
> "Oh, nothing," the cheerleader smiled sunnily to him. "We were just talking. Bye bye, Ivy." The rayon cloud moved away. 
> 
> Mr. Fink turned and frowned at Jen before heading out to separate some students dancing too closely. 
> 
> "What's going on?" Jen asked. 
> 
> "Stupid bitches," Ivy replied. 
> 
> "You know, maybe we should go," Jen offered. "We can go over to my basement and watch _Friday Night Videos_." 
> 
> "I'm not going to run from them, Jen. What's the worst they can do? Pushing? Dissing my clothes? They'd like it if I got up and left so I can't do that." 
> 
> "But it's not just the stupid girls; it's their gorilla boyfriends." 
> 
> "They're harmless, Jen. Harmless and pointless. Come on, let's dance." 
> 
> The Clash was on the stereo system and Ivy worked a lot of nervous energy out of her system bouncing on the floor. She was feeling a little better then a tap on her shoulder called her attention to Rob standing by her side. Nervousness overtook her. 
> 
> "Hi," she said hopefully. 
> 
> "Hi, Ivy. Look, I thought I should tell you because Linda told me, but that Andrea Dexter girl really has it in for you." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "Well, Linda wanted me to keep quiet but I felt like I should tell you since we used to, you know, go out. I wouldn't put it past her to pull a Carrie or something." 
> 
> "Oh my god, I can't believe this! We used to go out? Last Saturday night we spent three hours in the back of your car and now we _used to_ go out?" 
> 
> "Hey, chill, I was just trying to be helpful." 
> 
> "No, you chill. And get out of my face." 
> 
> Ivy pushed him away and stomped back to the table. Jen followed her, but Ivy jerked away from her. She was tired of the concern; it did no good. She straightened up and strode to the door. They would get their wish. 
> 
> As she walked out the door, she heard the girl yell, "Bye bye, Ivy." Then a chorus of high-pitched laughter. She stopped. She couldn't let them get their wish. She turned and walked back to the dance floor. Yes, she would even bop to Robert Palmer to thwart their ugly cackles. 
> 
> Jen joined her, then Tracy and Kate. They danced together, occasionally getting a shove or stomped toe from Andrea's crowd. Ivy ignored them and kept on dancing. The Cure came over the speakers like a benediction. 
> 
> I am lost and lonely, she thought. I am dancing in the deepest ocean, but I won't let them see me cry. 


	3. heavy metal

Lost Magic

> Ivy took a swig from the bottle of water under the table then smiled at some of the people passing. 
> 
> "Hey, there! Take a flyer!" she said and waved the paper at them. One couple stopped and walked over to look at the papers spread on the table. 
> 
> "How ya doing?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> The couple both nodded as they slowly made their way through the various pamphlets and flyers on the table. 
> 
> "If you guys could see your way to signing our petition, it'd be a great thing," Ivy said, handing them a clipboard. "The state's talking about allowing dumping of heavy metals into the river by some auto parts plants upstream from here." 
> 
> "Heavy metal," the guy said with glee in his voice. 
> 
> "No shit," Ivy said. "And you know, we drink that water. I mean, it'd be a shame if your testicles shrank up or something." 
> 
> The guy glared at her and hustled his girlfriend away toward the stadium. 
> 
> Ivy sat down in the lawn chair and took another drink from her bottle, wiping the perspiration from her forehead. It was a hot day to be standing on pavement. She watched the people in the booth next to hers set up. The first-aid tent. They'd be getting a lot of traffic later in the afternoon. 
> 
> "Hey there! Take a flyer?" she said as another crowd walked by.   
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Ivy was in the back of the booth, straightening up boxes and getting ready to pack up and leave. The concert had started and the only people passing by were casualties of the mosh pit on their way to the first-aid tent. Suddenly, a guy walked up and nearly collapsed on her table, scattering papers everywhere. A girl came running up and tried to help him to his feet. 
> 
> "What the hell?" Ivy yelled. 
> 
> "John, get up! Oh, please help me!" The girl cried in distress. 
> 
> "Man, and they were flying!" the guy croaked. 
> 
> "What's going on?" Ivy said, trying to help the guy to his feet. 
> 
> "Oh, it's the heat and he's been drinking," the girl said. "I was trying to get him to the first-aid booth. He's been pretty delirious, but he keeps slipping away from me." 
> 
> "They had beautiful silver wings!" The guy again. 
> 
> Ivy could see classic signs of dehydration in his dry lips and mouth. Between the two of them, they righted him and began to guide him toward the tent next door. 
> 
> "I saw the dragons, you know?" John said, looking Ivy in the eyes. 
> 
> "That's great," she mumbled back. 
> 
> "No, really. They were flying and breathing fire and shit. Most beautiful thing I ever seen, under the moonlight and all." 
> 
> Ivy looked at the man. "Where'd you see this?" 
> 
> "Europe!" He declared loudly then dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "I was a revolutionary." 
> 
> "Just calm yourself, John," the girlfriend pleaded. 
> 
> "I fanned the flames of freedom! I led the dissidents!" John roared. "That is one messed up place. But they do have themselves some beautiful dragons." 
> 
> Now they were in the tent and a nurse approached them to take over. Ivy let go of the man. Before she could go, he whirled around and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her close. 
> 
> "And there were some crazy bastards on broomsticks!" he intoned. 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> Ivy sat outside the tent and watched as the last rays of sun streamed up from the horizon. She'd cleared up her booth then sat down here on the curb to wait. Eventually, the girlfriend left the tent and Ivy stood to meet her. 
> 
> "How's he doing?" she asked. 
> 
> The woman looked surprised. 
> 
> "Oh, thanks for waiting. He's going to be okay. They're giving him fluids now, but they'll probably take him to the hospital for more." 
> 
> "Was he really...well, you know, a revolutionary?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> The girl threw her a weird look. "I don't know. I haven't known him that long. I mean, he's pretty out of his head right now. I better go back in." 
> 
> "Do you think I could talk to him later, before they take him into the hospital?" 
> 
> "Well, what for?" the girl asked. 
> 
> "It's pretty important," Ivy said. 
> 
> "Well, no, I don't think that'd be a good idea," the girl said. "I mean, who are you? I don't know you." 
> 
> "I'd just like to talk to him about...." 
> 
> "No, no, I don't think so. Goodbye." 
> 
> And she disappeared into the tent. 
> 
> In a few minutes, Ivy saw the guy being loaded into an ambulance. The girl crawled in next to him and they pulled away. Ivy went into the tent. 
> 
> "Hey, how you doing?" She asked, waving her passes at the nurse. "Quite a day, huh?" 
> 
> "Oh, man," said the nurse. "This heat, then all the crazy concert shit. We've been pretty busy, but then I guess you've seen that." 
> 
> "Oh, yeah. Say, where do you send these people? What hospital?" 
> 
> "Well, it depends on their insurance plans, but generally to Community." 
> 
> "They'll be busy tonight," Ivy said, scanning the table in front of the nurse. 
> 
> "Yea, but at least they're working in an air-conditioned building." 
> 
> _John Temple._
> 
> "Yea, they got that going for them," said Ivy. "Well, hang in there." 
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> Ivy drove straight to the hospital. She stopped at the front desk. 
> 
> "Has John Temple been admitted yet? I just got a call. I'm his sister." 
> 
> The receptionist looked through her records. 
> 
> "He's in 408, but visiting hours are over," she said. 
> 
> "Oh, but they just called me. I just found out," Ivy pleaded. "I told mom I'd come up and make sure he's okay." 
> 
> "Well, you can probably go up for a few minutes, but don't tell them I said it, okay?" 
> 
> Ivy took the elevator to four and walked quietly past the nurses station. The nurse on duty looked up and Ivy gave her a small smile and wave. The nurse looked back down at her clipboard. 
> 
> Ivy peeked into 408. The room was dark except for a small light just over the bed. A figure reclined on the bed, hooked into IVs and a monitor. Ivy went into the room and pulled a chair up next to the bed. 
> 
> "Hey, John, how you doing?" she asked softly. 
> 
> John's eyes flew open. He looked at her strangely. 
> 
> "You a nurse?" he asked. 
> 
> "Oh, no. I was at the concert tonight. I helped get you to the first-aid tent. Are you feeling okay?" 
> 
> "I've been better. What are you doing here?" 
> 
> "Well, it's going to sound a little crazy, but back there, you were talking about...." 
> 
> She stopped herself. It sounded more than a little crazy. What was she thinking? 
> 
> "You were talking about...." 
> 
> "Dragons?" he asked. 
> 
> "Heh. Yeah." 
> 
> "Man, I am so full of shit," John cackled. 
> 
> Ivy's heart sank. She wasn't even sure why she had followed this wackaloon to the hospital, why his crazy story mattered to her, but now she knew it was just that: a crazy story. 
> 
> "I talk too much," John said. "People think I'm a nutjob. Nobody's ever believed me before." 
> 
> Ivy gave him a pained smile as if to assure him he wasn't a nutjob. 
> 
> "So, what do you want to know about dragons?" 
> 
> "What?" Ivy asked. 
> 
> "What do you want to know about them dragons? Now, granted, I didn't see them close up, but I saw enough of them." 
> 
> Ivy stared at him. 
> 
> "Let me get this straight," she said. "You're saying you've actually seen dragons?" 
> 
> "Yep." 
> 
> "And what about the broomstick remark?" 
> 
> "Yep, saw that, too." 
> 
> "What? What did you see?" 
> 
> "Saw some guys riding around on broomsticks. They were chasing the little dragons, catching them. Maybe they were tagging them." 
> 
> Ivy was stunned but excited. She stood and paced a small circle around at the side of the bed. 
> 
> "Where was this?" she asked. 
> 
> "Romania. Like I said, I was heavily involved in the revolution there. Real spy stuff. I could tell you but I'd have to kill you." He stopped and chuckled to himself. "Anyway, me and another fellow were on this mission, see, out in the countryside. Did you know that's where Dracula came from? Well, we decided to hike up into the hills to see his castle only I guess we got some wrong directions because we never found that castle. We got lost and ended up sleeping the night on the mountain. When we woke up, we saw dragons flying around over our heads." 
> 
> "Oh, wow," Ivy sat down again. 


	4. passages

Lost Magic

> Ivy watched out the bus window and finally sighed. At least the countryside looked familiar. Bucharest had been a madhouse, still in the aftermath of a revolution and the upheaval that followed. She'd made plans to stay with some students she'd found through her university, but when she arrived, the building had been boarded up. She waited two days for a train to leave for Brasov, catnapping on a bench in the station and walking around a lot to keep herself awake. She'd found that city just as chaotic the capitol. Another overnight stay in the station there then she was on the bus. 
> 
> John had been vague about the exact location where he'd seen the dragons. Not his fault, she decided; he'd probably killed a number of brain cells since then. Oddly, she still believed his story. Parts of it anyway. They'd chosen a small village in the foothills of the Carpathians as a likely place for her to start her search. The area had been a popular destination for adventurous hikers before Romanians decided to throw off the shackles of Ceausescu. No one would find it odd if she'd wander off into the woods.
> 
> Ivy nodded off as she soaked in the comforting sight of rolling hills and cultivated fields. In the distance, she could see mountain peaks. She woke up when the bus driver shook her, gesturing and speaking words she had no way of understanding. Looking out the window, she saw the tiny hovels of a village. Her destination? The driver seemed to think so.
> 
> On the cobbled street, she looked around for a likely place to stay. John had promised that someone in town would be willing to rent a room for a few nights, but very little that she'd planned had turned out. She wandered a little until she saw one building, larger than the others, with a sign in the window. One of the lines read _zimmer frei_--a room for the night!
> 
> She took out her phrasebook before she knocked on the door. Ivy was practicing the phrase _Nu vorbesc româneste. Aveti camere libere?_ when a surprised-looking woman answered the door. The woman looked confused, but she smiled and gestured for Ivy to enter. It must have been obvious to her that Ivy didn't speak Romanian, but Ivy hoped that she had asked for a room correctly. 
> 
> Ivy was ushered into a small parlor, the woman nodding and smiling the whole way. Ivy returned her greetings with _multumesc_ and _buna ziua_, saying thank you and hello all the way down the short hall. 
> 
> The woman patted a seat and waved Ivy forward. More thank yous and then the woman left the room. Ivy glanced nervously around at her surroundings. It was a very simple place; the furniture had once been good quality, but it showed its age. A hearth sat empty though the day was chilly.
> 
> After a few minutes, the woman returned with a mug of something hot and offered it to Ivy. _Ness, ness,_ the woman said and Ivy wasn't sure if she was telling her to drink or what she was drinking. Ivy tasted something that turned out to be not completely but almost totally unlike coffee. More thank yous.
> 
> Using her phrase book along with much smiling and nodding, Ivy was able to secure a room (she thought) for a week. She would be given meals when she was around, though she'd indicated by climbing her fingers up her palm and pointing out the window that she'd be hiking much of the time.
> 
> Though she was excited finally to be so near her destination, fatigue claimed Ivy. She took a much-welcomed bath in two inches of water, leaving it a color she preferred to forget, then locked the door of the small room the woman had shown her to and slept like the dead.
> 
>   
  
  
  
In the morning, Ivy packed her things for her first foray into the mountains. She had a hearty breakfast with her innkeeper then headed out the backdoor and up into the hills. She spent the day tromping up and down, but ultimately saw no dragons. She returned to her room that night with enough energy to wash out her second set of clothes in the small sink in her room. Again, she slept heavily.
> 
> On her second morning, Ivy headed in the opposite direction, crossing the village before heading up a rocky path. She met a goatherd and some local children playing in the hills, but not one dragon. She returned in time to have a dinner of _mamaliga_ and _ciorba_ with Ana Batrana and her family, then joined them in the parlor for _vin_. She assured them (through gestures) that her room was fine and the surrounding mountains were _beton_, but no one could help but notice the gloom around her.
> 
> A persistant cold rain greeted Ivy's third morning in the mountains. She had breakfast with Ana then sat by a window and watched the drops roll down the glass. Finally, a break appeared in the clouds and she started off with half-hearted effort. She had decided that John Temple was completely brain-rotted and that she was on a fool's errand. Might as well enjoy the scenery and the local village life but plan on taking the return bus trip at the end of the week. It had been an interesting adventure. 
> 
> At noon, she found a sunny spot with a stunning view and pulled lunch out of her bag. Her own supply of gorp was supplemented by sandwiches packed for her by Ana. As she munched, she looked out over a valley awakening to spring. Most of the trees were evergreens, but there was a crisper shade to their boughs and wildflowers decorated every sunny corner. She sat there for a long time after finishing lunch, breathing in the fresh air and loving the mountains. The sun's warmth lulled her into a light sleep.
> 
> A noise woke her from a strange dream of cows. It was loud, low and rumbling. A jeep, she thought, or maybe one of those dreadful ATVs. Still, having tromped the mountains alone for three days, she decided to head in the direction of the sound, to the west and a little uphill.
> 
> While packing her bag, she heard the rumble getting closer. The road must be closer than I realized, she thought. It seemed to be directly above her on the slope, but peering through the trees, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a large shadow blotted out the sun and the sound was nearly upon her. She dropped to the ground, covering her head, then rolled over to look up when the sunlight hit her again. She got the briefest glimpse of something flying overhead.
> 
> Disbelief would not allow her to call it a dragon. Was it a glider, perhaps with some motor attached? A low-flying helicopter, though the rhythm of the noise wasn't right? She made her way up the slope to a rocky outcropping that allowed her a better view of the valley and the sky above it.
> 
> That's when she saw it, following the mountain ridge to the west. It was a dragon. It was red. It was impossible, she told herself. 
> 
> "I am seeing things," she said out loud. "I am not used to this mountain air or I've gotten too much sun. I am seeing things."
> 
> She turned from the sight and started hiking down the hill. Better to just go back to the inn and have some wine with Ana and her family. Maybe there would be a local festival in the area before the week was out. She kept her eyes on the trail and it seemed to pull her along. She found the pass that had led her into this valley and continued her way back to the village. 
> 
> As she walked down a flower-covered slope, she had her second sighting. Below her in the meadow a giant boulder suddenly sprouted wings and took to the sky. Great rhythmic whooshes from its wings carried it higher and higher. Then another boulder, smaller than the first, followed. A pained expression crossed Ivy's face as she battled with what she was seeing.
> 
> "Either rocks fly," she whispered to herself. "Or here there be dragons."   
  
  
  
She watched the two dragons for nearly an hour as they wheeled and dived above the field. The larger one would execute a move--a roll or a loop--and the smaller one would attempt to follow suit. Over and over, the bodies that seemed too large to leave the ground traced graceful patterns onto the sky. Ivy stretched out in a bed of fragrant wildflowers, not remembering when she'd ever been so happy. 
> 
> Then it came to her. The mooncalf. The memory of sitting on another hillside and watching a magical dance came flooding back to her and she cried bittersweet tears. She wiped her eyes, though, when the dragons stopped their acrobatics and took wing to the west, the same direction the red had flown earlier. The red dragon. She'd almost forgotten about it. Where was her mind going? Ivy started west as well. 
> 
> As the sun dipped down to the horizon, Ivy realized she was far too deep into the mountains to think about heading back to the inn tonight. Besides, she felt she was really on the trail of something. She couldn't give up now. 
> 
> She had things in her backpack that would make a night spent out a little more bearable--extra layers of clothing and a lightweight "astronaut" blanket among them. She wished she had brought more food because she realized she was really hungry, but knew she could ration what she had. She hiked a little further, keeping an eye open for a likely sheltered spot to bed down for the night. She found the perfect boulder that would block any whistling winds but still allow her to see a large swath of her surroundings.
> 
> It was a mild night and the layers and blanket seemed to be doing their job. She watched the sky because a quarter moon was rising quickly over the opposite hillside. As she examined the swirls and spots of the moon, trying to put together a face, a figure on a broomstick lazily floated across the orb then was gone. 


	5. magic happens

Lost Magic

> Ivy sat on a rock and rummaged through her sack for her last bottle of water. She went over in her head the things she'd seen in the past couple days: five dragons in flight--two greens, a red, a black and a blue; one guy on broomstick. For a while, she just replayed the wonder of it all in her head, especially the two green dragons, how the larger one seemed to be teaching the smaller one some of the finer points of flight, rough and gentle at the same time. 
> 
> She began to wonder where all this fit into her life. The existence of the dragons, broomsticks flying, magic as a real thing. It was a wonderful; it made her happy. But she was angry as well. Angry at the denial of it all. Why was she just now seeing these things? Why did she have to fly halfway around the world and hike for two days to find this out? Why was she just now remembering the mooncalf; why was that precious memory stolen from her? 
> 
> She stood and began to pace in a small circle on the ridge, sorting things out. So caught up in her own thoughts was she that she didn't hear the approach of another person. Suddenly, she looked up to see that someone had joined her on the ridge. A red-headed man in deep green robes stood before her.
> 
> "What? Who are you?" Ivy asked.
> 
> "Hullo," the man said. "Is everything okay? You seem lost."
> 
> "I'm not lost. I'm fine," Ivy said. She had the feeling of being a trespasser. This fellow, dressed as he was, was obviously one of the broomstick riders. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" He asked in a friendly voice. "Because if you're lost we can get you out of here. These mountains are tricky and it's easy to lose your way."
> 
> "I'm fine, I said."
> 
> "Can I ask what you're doing here then? Because this is a restricted area and you need a permit for camping and hiking."
> 
> Ivy sat down on the boulder where her sack was and leaned back, one hand casually feeling for a rock to throw or something.
> 
> "I have a permit, but it's not here. I'm camping with friends and we were separated."
> 
> "If you'd come with me then," said the man, "I can take you to the station and help you connect with your friends."
> 
> "I'm fine, I'm not lost."
> 
> At that moment, the man removed a wand from within his robes and pointed it at Ivy. Quickly, she grabbed the rock she'd been looking for and threw it at the wizard.
> 
> "No!" she screamed. "Not again!"
> 
> Instead of pointing the wand at Ivy, the wizard pointed it at the rock as it flew towards him and, with a word, made it disappear. Ivy jumped behind the boulder and grabbed another rock.
> 
> "Stay away from me! And drop that...that...stick!" She waved the rock menacingly. "I'm not going to let you steal my memories again."
> 
> The wizard smiled slightly but also looked concerned.
> 
> "Nobody's trying to steal your memories," he lied.
> 
> "Yes, you are. And I won't stand for it."
> 
> "If I put down my...stick, will you come away from there and put down that rock?" he asked.
> 
> Ivy thought.
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Well, then, we can talk about this," he said.
> 
> "About what?"
> 
> "For one, why you think I'd steal your memories."
> 
> The wizard bent down and laid his wand on a tuft of wildflowers and took a few steps away from it.
> 
> "It's happened before. Obviously, I'm not supposed to be here or to see what I've seen. So you're going to try to take that."
> 
> The wizard walked towards Ivy, palms up in a gesture that said, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you. Ivy couldn't figure out why she accepted this, but she stood up and came around the rock. The wizard stuck out his hand.
> 
> "I'm Charlie Weasley. I'm a naturalist here at the preserve."
> 
> Ivy took the hand and gave it a brief shake. 
> 
> "I'm Ivy Andrews. I'm a visitor here at the preserve."
> 
> The wizard smiled.
> 
> "See, that wasn't so hard."
> 
> "No, it wasn't. So why would you immediately try to steal someone's mind from them when you meet them?"
> 
> "Why would you throw a bloody big stone at someone upon meeting?"
> 
> "You started it," Ivy said defiantly.
> 
> Charlie sat on the rock that she had recently vacated. 
> 
> "Do you want to tell me what you're doing here? Because this is a restricted area and I do have the authority to ask that question."
> 
> "I'm hiking. A friend recommended the area."
> 
> "Hmm. And why would you accuse me of stealing your memories?"
> 
> "Because you want to make me forget the dragons."
> 
> Charlie's eyebrows slowly rose. Consider the ante upped.
> 
> "And I don't want to forget the dragons," Ivy continued. "Why would you do that? Why would you take something that precious from me? And why did I have to travel halfway 'round the world to find out for myself that this magical thing is real?"
> 
> Charlie sighed.
> 
> "Why did you say I'd steal your memories again? We've never met before as far as I can remember."
> 
> "No, but it's happened before. When I was a small girl, I saw a mooncalf. And someone came and took that from me. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, the most joyful, and someone stole it from me. That was the worst day of my life. But if you take this from me now, I think it will kill me."
> 
> "What have you seen here today?"
> 
> Ivy told him about the dragons, about the flying lesson and the figure on the broomstick.
> 
> "Where's your broomstick?" she asked.
> 
> "I'm not using one today. I'm on ground duty. But why would you assume I'd fly a broomstick?"
> 
> Ivy swept a gaze over his robe.
> 
> "Well, yeah," he grinned. "The dragons are great, aren't they?"
> 
> He gestured for her to sit next to him. She looked dubious at first, but his friendly smile won her over. She sat.
> 
> "The greens you saw were native Longhorns. That behavior is rather unusual for a dragon and I'd love to hear more of your impressions of it. The red was probably a Chinese Fireball, though we do have a few red hybrids. Did it have golden spikes on its head? Then that was a Fireball. They're striking, aren't they? Now, the black dragon could have been any number of species."
> 
> The wizard was obviously enthusiastic about his subject, Ivy could see. It only took a nod or smile from her for him to go on at length on some tangent about the particular dragon at hand. She watched his face and thought that he was rather handsome and quite a warm person.
> 
> "If he wasn't such an evil bastard to be messing with my brain," she wryly noted to herself. 
> 
> At a break in his rambles, he asked her about the mooncalf and she told him what she remembered. It was so long ago that it seemed like a dream to her.
> 
> Suddenly, the wizard held out his hand and spoke.
> 
> "_Retrevio,_" he said.
> 
> The flowers that were next to his wand uprooted and flew to his hand. He studied them for a moment with a little consternation then turned to Ivy.
> 
> "I guess these are for you," he said with a shrug.
> 
> She glared at him as she grabbed the bunch from him.
> 
> "So, now what?" she asked.
> 
> "Well, I've failed miserably at stealing your memories," he said with a serious expression. "Would you like to make some more?"
> 
> She studied him for a moment. He seemed sincere. And besides, she thought to herself, this is what is known as an impasse.
> 
> "I'd like that," she said with a guarded smile.
> 
> He stood and began to walk in the direction from which he first appeared, retrieving his wand on the way and tucking it into his robe. Ivy grabbed her bag and followed.
> 
> "Normally," he said over his shoulder, "We don't allow Muggles in this area."
> 
> "What's a muggle?" she asked.
> 
> "Well, you are," he said. "A non-magical person."
> 
> "Actually, I don't think I'm without my charms," she harumphed.
> 
> He grinned.
> 
> "I don't doubt that. Still, I don't know how you could have gotten past the Muggle-repelling spells around the perimeter. Very odd, that. But here you are."
> 
> "Here I am," she agreed.
> 
> "I can't make any promises, but you seem to have the right attitude. I'll have to take you in to headquarters for evaluation. They may decide to give you special permission to be here. Or they could opt to erase your memory of the whole thing."
> 
> She frowned.
> 
> "I'm serious when I say I don't know what that would do to me. Are you prepared to have that on your conscience?"
> 
> Charlie didn't answer.
> 
> "Are we going to headquarters then?" she asked.
> 
> "I can't take you now," he said. "If I'd brought my broomstick, we could fly in, but I really have been pulling some ground duty this week. I've been apparating back to my tent nights, but you can't do that so we'll have to walk. And really, I'm not supposed to leave my area until the end of the shift. If you promise to remain mostly harmless, I could let you tag along with me for the next couple days."
> 
> "_Mostly_ harmless?" she said with mock dread.
> 
> "Well, the rock and all. I mean, really."
> 
> "Must be quite amusing for you seeing as how you could turn me into a newt at the drop of a hat," she said. "Or the wave of a wand."
> 
> "Yes, well, just keep that in mind," he laughed. "I've been out this week checking nests...." And Ivy began a lesson in the life cycle of the dragon.
> 
>   
  
  
  
After a while of hiking in silence, Charlie pointed up a ridge.
> 
> "Tents up that way. Nearly there now."
> 
> As they topped the hill, Ivy saw an old-fashioned canvas camp tent nestled among a stand of pines. It's picturesque, she thought, but these wizards really need to learn about the wonders of nylon.
> 
> "It's rather small," said Ivy. "Is there room?"
> 
> "It's small, but I can spell up a little extra room for you," he grinned.
> 
> Ivy was not prepared for experience of walking into a wizard tent for the first time. From the outside, the tent was a simple 6'x 8' affair of natural cotton canvas. Stepping inside, Ivy found a large room easily 15'x 30'. The walls were tent-like, but more opulent than the cotton outside, rather resembling something you'd expect to find in a desert sheik's tent. The ground was strewn with Persian rugs and the furniture was Victorian, all solid, dark wood and overstuffed cushions. Charlie dropped his bag on a large mahogany desk which sat in one corner of the tent. It was covered with papers and books, mostly depicting dragons of different species at various lifestages from egg to skeleton. Behind the desk, a half-opened flap revealed a second room which appeared to serve as a work room. Partially seen behind a Japanese screen in another corner sat a beautiful brass bed with fluffy pillows and a down comforter of white lace. In the center of the tent was a small sitting area with tea table upon which rested a fully prepared tea service with a steaming pot of tea. The whole thing was lit with elaborate copper lanterns.
> 
> Ivy stepped back outside and looked at the tent again. She lifted the flap and looked at the interior. Charlie smiled to her.
> 
> "It's not my tent; it's a loaner from a friend."
> 
> "You must have some friends," Ivy said, coming in again.
> 
> "I do," he agreed. "Would you like to have some tea now? It's ready."
> 
> "That'd be great! I'm starving."
> 
> "Would you like something more substantial?" He gestured with his wand.
> 
> "Oh, no, not now. The tea will be great to get me started."
> 
> She went and joined Charlie in the sitting area, watching him ready the tea. She nodded her assent to the milk, but declined the lemon. When the tray was passed, she helped herself to a scone with clotted cream and jam initially, but ended up with some watercress sandwiches and biscuits as well. After she declined anything more, Charlie finished off the tray.
> 
> "Those cookies were really great," she said. "Do you make them yourself? Or magic them up? Or how in the world do you get them?"
> 
> "Me mum," he said. "She worries about me eating so she sends care packages via owl at least once a week. Poor owl."
> 
> "Owl?"
> 
> Charlie gave her a look of gentle exasperation.
> 
> "I'm beginning to see why it's easier to keep Muggles in the dark."
> 
> Ivy frowned. "Please stop calling me that," she said. "It sounds so unpleasant."
> 
> "It's just a word," he said. "It's not meant to be anything bad. It's not like mudblood or anything. It just means you have no magic."
> 
> "Yes, and I told you my opinion on that. I just don't like the word and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use it."
> 
> "Alright, I'll try to remember."
> 
> After a bit, Charlie led her to the desk and showed her some books about the dragons she'd seen. They decided the black dragon had been a Norwegian Ridgeback.
> 
> "That may have been Norbert!" Charlie exclaimed. "He's a special pet of mine. Came from an old friend."
> 
> They sat up late, poring over the books. Eventually, Charlie called up a sandwich tray and they had mugs of English ale with that. While they ate, he explained what the goals of the preserve were and what they did to help accomplish those goals. He seemed very proud of the work.
> 
> Finally, as Ivy began to nod off, Charlie closed the book before them.
> 
> "If we want to be up in the morning to actually see a few of these things, we ought to get to sleep for the night. I'll let you have my bed and I'll conjure up something."
> 
> Ivy protested, but Charlie insisted. She watched as he moved the furniture of the sitting area around then raised his arms for another spell.
> 
> "_Dormiabonas._"
> 
> An ample but austere camp cot appeared. Ivy protested again.
> 
> "Charlie, I can't let you sleep in that. I'll take the cot and you can have your bed."
> 
> "I wouldn't hear of it," he smiled. "Besides, this isn't just any old cot. The spell was devised by an old travelling witch now known only as Ingrid the Indulgent. It calls up a bed that appears appropriate for the locale, but which feels like a Sussex feather bed, complete with comforter and hot water bottle. I daresay I'll sleep better than you tonight, Ivy. Of course, if you'd like me to call you up a hot water bottle, I'd be glad."
> 
> "That won't be necessary," Ivy said, shaking her head in disbelief. 
> 
> She ventured to the corner behind the screen. A soft lamp glowed on the bedside table and a book of poetry was open to "An Homage to Dragonkind" by Winsley Beauchamp-Snoot. 
> 
> "Charlie?" She called softly over the screen. 
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "Thank you for not stealing my memories."


	6. a day with dragons

Lost Magic

> Ivy woke up the next morning from dreams of dragons. Delightful aromas curled round her head and filled her nostrils. She arose to find a soft flannel bathrobe that was just her size hanging on the back of the screen. Wrapping it around herself, she rounded the screen to look upon the breakfast scene.
> 
> The lounging furniture in the sitting area had been replaced by a round table and chairs. A small sideboard nearly sagged under the weight of platters of eggs, bangers, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast and beans. Charlie was at the table, indulging in a scone dripping with marmalade while he looked over a large parchment scroll.
> 
> "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said. "Remember me?"
> 
> She snerked at him.
> 
> "Did you do all this?"
> 
> "It's the tent actually. I've begun calling it mother because it takes such good care of me. Nice robe."
> 
> "I suppose I'm being taken care of as well."
> 
> "Help yourself to some breakfast," Charlie offered. "I'm just going over some of the things I need to take care of today."
> 
> Ivy filled a flowered china plate at the sideboard. The food looked fantastic, freshly prepared, the bangers still sizzling. At the table, she found a cup of tea, made the way she liked it.
> 
> "Who did you say this tent belongs to?" she asked in amazement. Charlie laughed.
> 
> "An old family friend," he said. "Someone with an interest in fantastic beasts. She was only too happy that one of the Weasley children took an interest as well."
> 
> "So, what's on the agenda for today? What do you wizards do when you're not living in the lap of luxury?"
> 
> Charlie laughed long and hard, though Ivy couldn't quite understand why. 
> 
> "Lots of hard work," he said with a gleam in his eye. "That's what's on the agenda for the day. So fuel up," with a nod towards her plate.   
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Charlie packed up a bag and picked up his broom.
> 
> "Are you ready to fly?" he asked.
> 
> "Excuse me?"
> 
> "Well, the area where I'm working today is quite a distance. I really don't feel I should leave you here alone so if you want to come along, we'll have to fly there."
> 
> "Is it safe?" Ivy sounded dubious, but Charlie laughed.
> 
> "I've yet to fall off. You'll be fine."
> 
> On a grassy space outside of the tent, Charlie mounted the broomstick and showed Ivy how to get on behind him. Although she saw only a stick, she seemed to feel a seat beneath her. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and with a kick, they were up in the air.
> 
> "I'll hover a little so you can get used to the sensation." They flew lazy circles a few feet above the tent roof then began to rise alongside the trees that surrounded it. 
> 
> "Should I look down?" Ivy asked.
> 
> "I usually do," Charlie said. "How else will I know where I'm going?"
> 
> Ivy took her eyes from the back of Charlie's head and slowly looked out across the valley. Too much, she thought. She gradually turned her eyes down to the campsite. This was better. 
> 
> "It's not that I don't feel safe," she told Charlie. "You seem to know what you're doing."
> 
> Charlie laughed. "Well, I was captain of the Quidditch team at Hogwarts."
> 
> "Captain of the _what_ at _where_?"
> 
> "Muggles!" Charlie said in mock exasperation and began to soar out over the valley. He travelled much slower than he normally would have and tried to maintain a steady flight path. Ivy watched the scenery go by. After a bit, Charlie warned her.
> 
> "I'm going down to check on something. Don't worry, we're not falling."
> 
> They made a smooth descent to a dry and scorched area of grassland. After they dismounted, Charlie leaned the broomstick against a tree and took some vials from the bag he was carrying. 
> 
> "I'm going to take some soil samples here," he told Ivy. "An area like this may be indicative of dragons fighting over territory, something we try to avoid."
> 
> Charlie marked the vials and packed them away for later analysis. Soon they were back in the air. The second ascent was swifter than the first and Ivy felt it in her stomach. Knowing what to expect, though, she enjoyed it a bit more. 
> 
> She had flown with a friend of her father's before, a former crop-duster who'd turned to aerial photography. She had even stretched out in the belly of the plane to look through the small door where the camera was usually mounted. "That's the closest you'll ever get to flying like a bird, Ivy," the man had told her. How wrong he was! Then she had been cradled by metal, the plane fighting against the wind to maintain its course. Now, she and Charlie seemed to be held up by the wind itself and they flowed along with it, rising in warm updrafts, hopping to cooler currents to descend.  
  
  
  
  
Their next stop was a valley floor surrounded by mountainous rock walls riddled with cave entrances. Steam rolled from some of the caves. 
> 
> "I'm going to leave you down here while I inspect these nests," Charlie said. "If I find one that I feel is safe for you to see, I'll be back for you."
> 
> Ivy got her first look at apparation then. One moment, Charlie stood next to her and the next, she saw him standing at the mouth of one of the caves. He moved from cave to cave like that, all along the valley, disappearing and appearing. He checked all the steaming caves; some, he entered, others he watched from outside for a few moments before disappearing again. After quite a while, he reappeared at Ivy's side.
> 
> "Let's get on the broomstick," he said, "And I'll show you a dragon's nest."
> 
> Up they flew to one of the steaming caves and landed on a rock shelf outside the mouth of the cave.
> 
> "There's no one sitting on this nest at the moment so we can take a look."
> 
> Charlie took her hand and led her towards the cave entrance. It grew darker and darker as they walked back into the cave, but Ivy could see a faint light farther along. Finally, they were in complete darkness, but for what seemed to be the glowing embers of an oversized campfire. Charlie took out his wand.
> 
> "_Lumos!_" he said. Instantly, light flooded from the tip of his wand. Ivy could see the egg now, large, a gorgeous deep red shot through with gold flecks. Its bed of smooth river rocks glowed along their undersides like charcoal. The steam rose from them.
> 
> "The dragon lays her egg here on a bed of stones. When she needs to leave the egg for any reason, she gives it a blast of fire and heats the stones. That keeps it warm for several hours."
> 
> "Ingenious," Ivy said.
> 
> "Dragons are quite intelligent," Charlie said seriously. "This is a Chinese Fireball. Isn't it beautiful?"
> 
> "It certainly is," Ivy agreed moving in to marvel at the beautiful lacquered appearance of the surface. She could only stand that for a few seconds due to the heat.
> 
> "There's a real trade in Fireball eggs even though it's been declared illegal. Actually, dragon eggs in general, but these in particular are highly prized. We're trying to alleviate some of that by retrieving the shell after a hatching."
> 
> "Have you ever seen a hatching?" Ivy asked.
> 
> "No, I haven't been that lucky, but maybe someday," Charlie said with a wistful smile.
> 
> "What's do people want with the eggs?"
> 
> "The shell itself goes for spell or potion components. Our retrieval program can help with that. Of course, many just want the baby dragon itself. We'd better go. No sense pressing our luck as far as timing goes."   
  
  
  
  
They flew out of the barren, rocky valley into greener country.
> 
> "Think you could do with a spot of lunch?" Charlie asked. "I've got some heavy work planned for the afternoon. Need to build up my strength."
> 
> Soon they were landing on a grassy mountain plateau. Evergreens fringed the edges of the field and a rocky stream flowed down from higher elevations.
> 
> "Brilliant spot for a picnic," Charlie declared. He began to pull things from his bag--a red & white checked blanket, a basket of food with a long baguette peeping from the top, various utensils, plates and bowls.
> 
> "Brilliant picnic," Ivy said, borrowing one of his expressions. "Have you always loved dragons?" she asked between bites of hummus.
> 
> "I think I've always loved the idea of dragons," Charlie began. "Ever since I was a small lad. They seem to define the power of magic, you know? They're these monstrous hulking things and yet they fly with unparalleled grace. And in school, if my spell went wrong or my potion didn't work, I'd think about the dragons and I'd try again. They were sort of my symbol of perfect magic, something to work towards."
> 
> "That's beautiful," Ivy said quietly.
> 
> "And besides," Charlie gave her a mischievious grin. "They're so bloody cool!"
> 
> "Did you have dragons at home when you were growing up?"
> 
> Charlie nearly choked on a mouthful of tapenade.
> 
> "Crikeys, no! A dragon is not a pet. Did you have lions at home growing up?"
> 
> "Point taken," Ivy said.
> 
> "Even a skilled wizard needs specialized training in the handling of dragons. But I have been fascinated by beasts ever since I was a child. I remember the time me mum found the gnome I was keeping in a shoebox."
> 
> "Ooh, a gnome," Ivy said, her voice dripping with honey.
> 
> "Yea," Charlie said, making a face. "You know how they say young children haven't developed a sense of disgust? Poor mum. Of course, it only got worse for her the older I got. I think she was secretly thrilled and relieved when I got into Hogwarts and finally had an outlet for that sort of thing. Or at least an alternative place to keep the creatures."
> 
> "What's Hogwarts?" Ivy asked. "That's the second time you've mentioned it."
> 
> "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's where I went to school. But what about you? Any pets at home?"
> 
> "I grew up on a farm so there were lots of animals around, but not many were considered pets. We had barn cats and a string of watchdogs. When I was in grade school, the teacher read us _Charlotte's Web_. It's about a girl who rescues a baby pig and her father lets her raise it. Well, sort of. But anyway, we had cattle not pigs and I always hoped for a baby calf of my very own but it never happened. Of course, I did gain a fondness for spiders because of the book."
> 
> "Oh, spiders! My youngest brother hates spiders and I'm afraid I might have had something to do with that. After I declared Care of Magical Creatures as my major area of study, I thought it would be a good idea to set up a study program over the summer. And I chose spiders--well, Sicilian Magical Spiders. They catch dreams in their webs instead of insects. I got a pair through mail-order and I bred those into a small colony. Things were going fine until I left for a holiday visit with some cousins. I wasn't sleeping in my room, so no dreams. I guess the spiders got hungry because they migrated down the hall. Poor Ronnie woke up webbed into his bed! The spiders were harmless, but he was just a little tyke at the time. He could never abide them after that."
> 
> "How scary that must have been," Ivy said. "What does a dream look like in a spider's web?"
> 
> "Well, that depends on the dream, now doesn't it?"   
  
  
  
  
When they had finished and spent some time resting in the sun, Charlie wrapped the picnic items up and returned them to his bag.
> 
> "I'm working up in these woods this afternoon," he said. "If you want to stay here and enjoy the scenery, you can."
> 
> Ivy got to her feet. "Oh, but shouldn't you keep an eye on me? Besides, I'm ready for a walk."
> 
> They hiked into the woods and upwards until they came to a small stone villa. It was in disrepair, but Ivy could see that it was once quite lovely and lavish.
> 
> "We're restoring this as part of our outreach program," Charlie explained. "Visitors will be able to stay here with an interpretive guide so they can get a better view of the dragons and the habitat they require."
> 
> "No muggles though," Ivy said. Charlie ignored the remark. 
> 
> He took off his robe and laid it atop a stone wall with his bag and broomstick. Under the robe, he wore khaki workpants, a striped sweater and leather boots. Ivy thought that now he looked just like any guy she might see back home. 
> 
> Well, not just any guy, she thought.
> 
> She realized then that she was becoming fond of his friendly, freckled face and the alarming shock of red hair. Oh, dear, she thought, but he's the enemy! Well, sort of.
> 
> As she meditated on this turn of events, Charlie went around the corner of the house and came back with a wheelbarrow and some shovels. 
> 
> "What's all this then?" Ivy laughed.
> 
> "Well, sometimes I just like to get my hands dirty," Charlie shrugged. "I've been working on repairing the entry walk. The flagstones are made of local rock, but it's been scavenged in the past and what's left was heavily damaged. I've been piecing together replacements and I think I'm ready to lay the stonework."
> 
> "How can I help?" Ivy asked.
> 
> "Oh, I wouldn't expect you to," Charlie said. "It's hard work and a little silly to do by hand, I suppose...."
> 
> "But Charlie, that's the way we Muggles always do things. We're used to it. Besides, I owe you something for lodging and the wonderful meals you've given me."
> 
> "No, you don't," Charlie insisted and then, amazingly, blushed. "I've enjoyed meeting you and talking with you."
> 
> They looked at each other from across the yard in awkward silence. Ivy began to feel dizzy.
> 
> "Well, I want to help anyway," she finally declared. Charlie looked relieved to have the moment over. He took the shovels from the wheelbarrow and handed one to Ivy.
> 
> "I'm digging a bed for the stones now," he said. He took a moment to retrieve his wand from his robe and with a wave and a word, a thin line of white light traced the area that would be the walkway. "We need to dig this out to a depth of eight inches." 
> 
> They worked in silence for a while until Charlie spoke.
> 
> "Many wizards would think this work foolish. Well, most wizards, actually. But I find that when I do things by hand, it improves my magic processes when I go back to it. It's like I really understand what I'm trying to accomplish with my spells then."
> 
> "That's interesting," Ivy said. "I studied another language in school and I felt much the same about that. It gave me a whole new understanding of English."
> 
> "What did you study?" Charlie asked.
> 
> "Spanish. _El español_," Ivy replied and did a little mock-flamenco in the dirt.
> 
> "Ooh, that's lovely!" Charlie exclaimed. "I've always wanted to visit Spain. We Brits tend to yearn for sunnier climes."
> 
> "Well, we should fly down this weekend for tapas," Ivy joked.
> 
> "Maybe we should," Charlie said, off-handedly.   
  
  
  
  
Dusk snuck up on them and the air began to turn cool.
> 
> "We should pack this in and head back," Charlie said. "It'll keep."
> 
> They walked out of the woods carefully as it was getting quite dark under the trees. In the clearing, the sky was lighter and as they rose into the air, they could see the sunset beyond the mountains. 
> 
> "Oh, it's beautiful!" Ivy cried. "Charlie, could I ever fly a broomstick?"
> 
> Charlie was silent for several moments.
> 
> "No, I don't think so," he said somberly.
> 
> The flight back to the tent was quiet after that. A lovely supper was waiting for them, but Ivy found she didn't have much appetite for it. Charlie tried to jolly her into taking some more, mimicking his mother for her, but she refused.
> 
> "I have some history books of the area that show what the villa looked like in its original state," Charlie said after dinner. "Would you like to take a look at them?"
> 
> "No, I don't think so. I think I'll just...." Ivy was interrupted by a whoosh of air as the tent flap flew back and a large owl flew in. It landed on the desk where it dropped a parchment.
> 
> "Good evening, Tobias," Charlie said.
> 
> "What's that?" exclaimed Ivy. 
> 
> Charlie gave her a strange look. "It's an owl."
> 
> "But what's it doing here?"
> 
> "Oh, right. Well, this is Tobias. He makes deliveries for the preserve. He's a wizard letter carrier. He's undoubtedly brought me some paperwork, but that's lucky. I can send back the soil samples I collected today with him."
> 
> Charlie took the paper from the owl and dug in his pocket for a treat.
> 
> "Wait here, Toby, and I'll have something for you to take back," Charlie said as he smoothed his hand across the feathers of the owl's back. He picked up his pack and took it into the workroom behind the desk. Ivy edged closer to the owl.
> 
> "Hello?" she said. The owl blinked at her and clacked his beak once. She held out her hand as if offering it to a cat or dog to sniff on first meeting. Tobias seemed to roll his eyes before he gave her a small peck on the back of her hand. 
> 
> "Aren't you lovely?" She whispered. The owl preened. When Charlie came back, Ivy was stroking the beautiful mottled brown feathers and the owl was twisting and bending to offer up favorite spots for a scratch.
> 
> "You two are getting on," Charlie said, smiling.
> 
> "Oh, Charlie, he's magnificent!"
> 
> "I have to agree with you there. It's not easy being a small flying creature on a dragon preserve. But Tobias is quick and clever. He's never missed a delivery."
> 
> "He's beautiful, too! We used to have an owl in our barn when I was a kid. She roosted way up in the rafters and it was an awesome thing to see her come flying out of the big barn door at dusk, on her way to hunt."
> 
> Charlie laid the package aside and they both fussed over the owl for a time, feeding it treats and stroking its sleek feathers.
> 
> "Well, he's making no secret of it," Charlie remarked. "He prefers you."
> 
> "Mmmmm," Ivy purred as she held her cheek close to Tobias for a gentle peck. "I think we knew each other in a former life."
> 
> Finally, it was time for the owl to go. Charlie gave him his package with instructions for delivery. The owl beat its wings and flew from the tent. 
> 
> "I think I'm going to pack it in for the night," Charlie said as he began moving the furniture about for the _Dormiabonas_ spell. 
> 
> "I'll see you in the morning then," Ivy replied. She lingered at the screen watching him for a moment. He wasn't conventionally handsome; she liked that. But he had a friendly face with a broad smile. She liked watching his eyes, the way they reflected his honest emotions. And he seemed to have a kind and passionate soul. I came here looking for dragons, she thought to herself. But what else have I found? 


	7. muggle

Lost Magic

> Ivy passed the next few days in a hazy idyll. Charlie shared his assignments with her and from those she chose work with which she could help. She tried to get over her disappointment at being left out of the wizarding bits and to a great extent she succeeded. Charlie never made her feel out of place for her lack of a wand or broomstick and always appreciated the contributions she made. At times, he even marvelled at the solutions and alternatives that she devised. She knew she was truly on a better footing when she teased him, "It's just plain old Muggle common sense, Charlie!"
> 
> They were heading out on broomstick to check some watering holes when they spotted the Longhorn pair again. 
> 
> "Let's dump our chores and spend an afternoon dragon-watching," Charlie said. "What do you say?"
> 
> Charlie kept a reasonable distance and they followed the two until they landed in a field. Charlie brought the broomstick to a hover within a stand of nearby trees. Ivy watched as the dragons attacked a bush.
> 
> "What are they doing?" she whispered.
> 
> "Berry-picking."
> 
> "Berries? But aren't dragons carnivorous?"
> 
> "Actually, it's a little known fact that most dragons are omnivorous. And the ones I've observed have had a powerful sweet tooth."
> 
> They waited while the dragons ate their fill then followed them as they took off again, heading for higher elevations. Here, the dragons sought out large flat rocks that had been warmed by sun and proceeded to bask. At times the larger dragon would reach out a taloned foot to smooth the smaller one's scales, all the while crooning a haunting tune that reminded Ivy of whale sounds.
> 
> "This is quite exciting," Charlie said, making notes. 
> 
> "You said this was unusual behavior."
> 
> "Very. The smaller dragon is a few years old, definitely past the age where it would get this nurturing behavior from the mother. It's possible that the creature has some weakness that we're not seeing and she's nursing it along."
> 
> "It seems quite healthy considering the flying maneuvers it was doing the other day," Ivy observed.
> 
> "Oh, I'd agree. Which leads me to think that she's grooming it for something. Perhaps to take over her territory?"
> 
> "Is that something dragons typically do?"
> 
> "Well, that's just it. They're terribly long-lived beasts so I've never seen it before. I'll be really interested to get to the library at headquarters to look into it."
> 
> Ivy felt uneasy at the thought of their time alone coming to an end. 
> 
> "Will that be soon?"
> 
> Charlie heard the uneasiness in her voice and turned to look at her.
> 
> "My replacement should fly in tomorrow afternoon."
> 
> "Oh. And then what will happen?"
> 
> "We'll go to see the director. Hopefully, he'll trust my vouching for you and give you visitor privileges."
> 
> "That seems easy," Ivy said.
> 
> "I don't see why it shouldn't be."
> 
> Just then, the larger dragon lifted off and the smaller one followed. Charlie stood and held out his hand.
> 
> "C'mon, love, we're tracking dragons!"
> 
>   
  
  
  
  
They followed the dragons until sunset then decided to head back to the tent. Charlie made a map of what he thought was the location of the dragons' nest.
> 
> "I really want to keep an eye on this pair," he said. "See how things develop."
> 
> When they landed, Ivy circled the clearing around the tent, stretching her legs.
> 
> "We've spent the day riding or crouching behind rocks," she said. "It feels good just to walk a bit."
> 
> "I agree. And just look at that moon."
> 
> They admired it for a moment before Charlie recommended they have dinner outdoors. Within moments, he'd thrown out the blanket they used for picnics and spelled up a meal of pasta and salad, complete with candlelight and wine. Afterwards, they leaned against a log and watched the moon.
> 
> "I think I saw you, that first night I spent in the mountains, flying on your broomstick," she revealed. "Was it you, do you think?"
> 
> "Probably. I enjoy night-flying when there's a moon. And I'm really the only wizard in this area."
> 
> "It made me feel safe, which is a little silly. I mean, what did I know about broomsticks or wizards then? But it made me feel like someone was watching out for me, like I wasn't all alone in the night."
> 
> "I'm glad."
> 
> They sat in silence for a few moments then Charlie spoke.
> 
> "You know, Ivy, I hate to think what would have happened if the memory charm had worked that first day."
> 
> "Oh, I was a little dramatic about that, wasn't I?"
> 
> "Yes, but I don't know which of us would have suffered more, you for the loss of your memories or me for never having gotten to know you."
> 
> Something inside Ivy melted and she started to cry. Charlie pulled her into his arms and kissed her tear-wet face. 
> 
> "Sshhh, no need to take on so."
> 
> "But what if we'd never met? Or what if I'm sent away tomorrow? This time together has meant so much to me."
> 
> "And to me," he whispered into her ear. "Everything will be fine. I promise."
> 
> They held tightly to each other, wrapped up in that promise.
> 
>   
  
  
  
  
When Ivy woke the next morning, she didn't know how she had gotten into her bed nor why she'd slept so late. She was startled to find that Charlie was gone, but then she saw a parchment on the breakfast table. 
>
>> _ Didn't want to wake you, beautiful dreamer. I'll be back before elevenses. Make yourself at home.
>>
>>> Charlie
>> 
>> _
> 
> Ivy lifted the tent flap for a quick scan of the sky. No sign of Charlie. She went to sit in the wing chair before the desk, curling her feet under her. She felt rather lost, being at loose ends after so many busy days. Her eyes wandered idly over the books and papers before her. Finally, she picked up one of the books and started to read. It was a history of broomstick racing and although she wished on the first page that it had a glossary, she found it interesting reading. When Charlie returned, she was deeply into it.
> 
> "Good morning," he called, coming through the tent flap. "You mean you haven't touched your breakfast?"
> 
> "Oh, no, I got all wrapped up in this book."
> 
> "Well, you'll have to see a Quidditch match. Maybe I can put together a pick-up game when we get back to headquarters."
> 
> Ivy frowned. 
> 
> Charlie came round the desk. "Don't worry about it, please. It will be okay."
> 
> Ivy gave him a weak smile.
> 
> "Let's have a spot of lunch before packing," Charlie suggested.   
  
  
  
  
After eating, they began setting the tent in order. Ivy was not surprised to learn that the tent could be taken down, leaving all the furniture, lamps and rugs in place. Still, Charlie liked to put things away and tidy up before pulling the thing down. It was quite a job to stow the books and the items from the workshop. Charlie and Ivy were finally taking down the tent when Charlie's replacement arrived.
> 
> A tall and lanky wizard with a clean-shaven head watched their manual labor for a moment before remarking.
> 
> "Egad, Charlie, what have you got there?" he said, looking at Ivy with some distaste. "Weasleys and their Muggles!"
> 
> "Here are the field reports of this area for the week, Smythe," Charlie spoke through clenched teeth with a look on his face that dared further comment.
> 
> Charlie picked up his broomstick and held a hand out to Ivy. "Ready?"
> 
> Ivy climbed onto the broomstick with him. She would miss this place and the time they had together. Once in the air, Ivy looked around at the mountains. She wondered if she'd ever get this opportunity again. Would she remember the time she'd had here? 
> 
> As they began to descend, Ivy looked around, searching for the headquarters but saw no sign of it. Probably invisible, she thought. As they stood there, Ivy waited for Charlie to take the lead. He looked unhappy. Finally, he took her hand and looked sadly into her eyes.
> 
> "This is the border of the dragon preserve. If you follow that path, it will take you into the Romanian National Forest and very soon to a campgrounds." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I would ask you to promise me to keep what you've seen this week a secret, for the sake of the dragons."
> 
> "Charlie, what are you saying?"
> 
> "Ivy, I think you're wonderful. I've seen you work this week and I know you have things to contribute. But a lot of wizards don't think the way I do. I couldn't promise you that if I let you go to headquarters, they wouldn't erase your memory. I don't want to see you hurt like that."
> 
> "So, you'd just leave me here like this?"
> 
> "It's up to you. If you want out now, I understand."
> 
> Ivy stood, dumbfounded. She stalked away then turned to yell at him.
> 
> "What happened to you? What happened to your promises?"
> 
> He looked as if she'd thrown stones at him.
> 
> "Maybe they didn't mean much. This is my first year out of school, my first year here. I don't have many connections, Ivy. And what that...that...troll said back there made me realize it."
> 
> "You said I was an asset! Tell that to them. It's not fair."
> 
> "No, it's not. But there are people, wizards, who just won't accept you."
> 
> "Because I'm a Muggle," she spat out.
> 
> "Yes, because you're a Muggle. And it's not right, but some very powerful wizards hold these beliefs."
> 
> "Everyone?"
> 
> "No, not everyone. Probably not even the majority...."
> 
> "Then talk to them!"
> 
> "Even if they don't wipe your memory, you'd be treated like a second-class citizen. Ivy, I just don't want you to get hurt."
> 
> "It's happened before, Weasley. I want this chance. I'm not a quitter."
> 
> It was Charlie's turn to stalk away. He kicked rocks; he muttered. Finally, he turned to her.
> 
> "Let's go," he said.
> 
> She knew she should have felt exhilarated, but a cold fear returned to the pit of her stomach. For comfort, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they flew. He took a hand from the broomstick and held hers fiercely. She knew whatever happened, she could trust him. But would that be enough?   
  
  
  
  
They flew in uncomfortable silence. Ivy refused to voice the questions that swirled through her mind but she couldn't help the "oh" that escaped at her first glimpse of headquarters. A large castle of reddish stone perched on the edge of a cliff. Numerous towers rose from the walls. She'd never seen a building that looked so much like it had come from out of a fairy tale. 
> 
> Charlie circled it a few times before going for a landing in a large interior courtyard. A colonade of arches made an ell along one edge while tall walls of rough-hewn stone encircled the remainder. They stood there for a few moments, Ivy waiting for Charlie to lead the way. Instead, Charlie pulled a scroll and quill out of his bag and handed them to her. 
> 
> "If this doesn't turn out well," he said, "Write down your address, how I can find you."
> 
> She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes as well as deep tenderness. Hastily, she scribbled the address of her parents' farm and handed it back to him. He tucked them away then, pulling her close, gently kissed her lips. 
> 
> "For luck," he whispered.
> 
> He led her to a heavy wooden door set into a stone wall and they entered the castle. Charlie easily negotiated through a maze of steep stairways, hallways and cavernous rooms. Finally, they arrived in a small room with a desk occupied by a tiny, plump witch. 
> 
> "_Buna ziua_, Frida. Is Constantin in?"
> 
> "Ah, Charlie, you are back this week? Yes, Constantin is in his office. Shall I tell him you are here?"
> 
> "Please."
> 
> "And who is with you?" she asked, smiling at Ivy.
> 
> "I'm Ivy Andrews."
> 
> "Very good. I will be right back."
> 
> Frida the witch ducked behind a richly embroidered tapestry that hung on the wall behind her desk. Ivy looked surprised and Charlie smiled. 
> 
> "This is a great old tapestry," he said. "It depicts some of the first attempts by wizards to tame dragons. Up in that corner is Ivan the Incendiary."
> 
> Frida slipped back into the room.
> 
> "You can go in. He is not busy now."
> 
> Charlie held the tapestry back for Ivy and she saw an arched doorway behind it. They passed through that into a large room. The corner office, thought Ivy.
> 
> Tall windows lined two walls and tapestries hung on the other two. The ceiling soared to a dome that was pierced with fanciwork. Numerous elaborate cages scattered around the room held exotic creatures; birds, small dragons and other things that Ivy couldn't identify. In the center of the room sat an imposing desk and behind that, Constantin. He hefted himself out of his velvet chair and came around to meet them.
> 
> "Charlie, you had a good week in the back country?" he said as his great hand engulfed Charlie's.
> 
> "It was very satisfying, Constantin. I'll have reports ready for you soon."
> 
> Constantin smiled, confident that Charlie would do just that.
> 
> "And this is...."
> 
> "This is Ivy Andrews," Charlie said.
> 
> Constantin took Ivy's hand in both of his. His dark eyes looked knowingly into hers as he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed it gently.
> 
> "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Andrews," he said. 
> 
> Ivy could only mumble her reply. She felt as if she were under a spell. 
> 
> "Ivy is a Muggle, Constantin...." began Charlie.
> 
> "This I can see," Constantin said.
> 
> "I met her hiking in the back country and she's worked with me this week. She'd like to be considered for special access to the preserve."
> 
> Constantin slowly returned to his chair.
> 
> "This is very serious, Charlie," he said. "You know there are reasons for the restrictions here."
> 
> "I understand that, but...."
> 
> "It is not only for security, but there are safety issues, as well."
> 
> "I know, Constantin."
> 
> "An untrained wizard or witch would receive only limited access to the preserve."
> 
> Ivy spoke up. "But I'm not any kind of witch, trained or untrained. I'm a Muggle. What I would like is to be able to visit the preserve with whatever restrictions you deem necessary for safety. That's all. When I met Charlie, he threatened to erase my memory of the dragons I'd seen and he says that could very well happen here. I respectfully request that you refrain from that."
> 
> Constantin smiled, but there was something dark in it that chilled Ivy.
> 
> "You come quickly to the point, Miss Andrews. I will tell you then that I consider a Muggle a special security threat. There are so many ways for you to be hurt in a place like this. Then what would we tell your family? Or perhaps more to the point, what will you tell your family?"
> 
> "I..."
> 
> "We are a quiet society, Miss Andrews. We don't relish or seek contact with non-magical folk. That has often ended badly for us in the past," Constantin spoke gruffly. 
> 
> "There are exceptions, Constantin," Charlie spoke up.
> 
> "There have been."
> 
> "I think Ivy can be one of those exceptions. She was a real help to me this week. She's serious and level-headed about her work. She has a great affinity for the dragons and she's sincere in her desire to keep them safe."
> 
> Constantin scowled.
> 
> "So, you really mean to pursue this, Mr. Weasley? You are very early in your career to stick your neck out so far."
> 
> Charlie blanched but recovered.
> 
> "I believe in Ivy, sir."
> 
> "Very well. I will arrange a meeting as soon as possible to discuss this possibility. Until that time, you understand, Miss Andrews will have to be sequestered. I believe she's seen enough of the preserve already."
> 
> Constantin walked through the arched doorway and returned with Frida.
> 
> "Please show Miss Andrews to one of the guest rooms in the south wing."
> 
> They turned to go, but Constantin spoke again.
> 
> "Charlie, please stay so that we may talk a moment."
> 
> Charlie looked at her as if the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to let her go on by herself, but he only reached out his hand to squeeze hers. 
> 
> "I'll see you soon," he promised then turned to Constantin.


End file.
